


Buße

by st4rling



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st4rling/pseuds/st4rling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Thorin überlebt die Schlacht der Fünf Heere, doch seine Schwester-Söhne sterben, und als die Herrin Dís nach Erebor zurückkehrt, sind ihre Reparationsforderungen schrecklich.  [Alternative Enden haben ihren Preis]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buße

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Penance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204545) by [ClementineStarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineStarling/pseuds/ClementineStarling). 



> Umgezogen von Fanfiktion.de
> 
> Warnung:  
> Inzest (Sex! implizierte Schwangerschaft!), Herzschmerz, Schuld, Trauer, dubcon!!!

Die Nacht liegt still wie Glas hinter seinen Lidern als er – ein letztes Mal – in die Enge ihres Köpers dringt, sich in ihr Fleisch gräbt wie der Stahl, der bestimmt war seine Brust zu durchstoßen. Vielleicht wäre der Tod eine Gnade gewesen, eine Erlösung von diesem Hunger, diesem Schmerz und seinem eigenen Verrat.

Ich muss ein Tier sein, dass ich das tun kann, denkt er, kurz bevor ihn, schaudernd, seine Erfüllung übermannt, und er seinen Samen in sie ergießt – und seine Scham. Und (als gelte es, das Urteil zu beweisen), fleht er - noch als der Wahn aus ihm heraussickert - das silberne Zeugnis seiner Lust möge sich in ihr festsetzen und ihn erlösen von dieser Sünde, befreien von dieser Last.

Seine Arme, die einst so stark waren, zittern vor Erschöpfung, sein mächtiger Körper ist immer noch zerschlagen, immer noch schwach, und es kostet ihn den letzten Rest Kraft, nicht über ihr zusammenzubrechen wie spröder Stein und sie unter seiner Schuld zu begraben. Denn das ist, was es sein muss, was da mit plötzlichem, bleiernen Gewicht auf ihm lastet, auch wenn er über die Ursache nicht nachzudenken wagt.

Seine Stirn ruht auf ihrer Schulter, auf ihrem trotzigen, verzweifelten Leib, in der stummen Bitte um Vergebung. Er kann sie nicht ansehen, nicht jetzt, noch nicht, doch seine Finger streicheln liebevoll ihre Wange, durch den heißen, nassen Fluss der Tränen. Und er zieht sie an sich heran, in den Trost seines immer noch schlagenden Herzens, und an diese Brust, die so eng ist vor unterdrücktem Schluchzen.

Hier liegt Durins Geschlecht, denkt er, in einem verschlungenen Knoten falscher Enden.

__

 _Gib mir meine Söhne zurück_ , schrie sie während ihre Fäuste wie Hämmer gegen seine Brust trommelten, verzweifelte Schläge auf gebrochenen Rippen. Der Schmerz war unerträglich, schneidend, grell, aber er tat nichts um sie zu stoppen. Er verdiente es, jedes letzte bisschen ihrer Strafe, und mit Freude hätte er um mehr gebettelt, wenn die Schläge nur ein wenig seiner Verzweiflung erstickt hätten. Doch kein Schmerz konnte sein Leid tilgen, und kein Schmerz würde sie je zurückbringen.

Er ertrug ihre Qual und ihren Zorn wie eine Buße, und hielt sie fest, bis der Widerstand sie verließ und die Tränen kamen und sie überwältigten. Er hielt sie bis sich ihr Atem beruhigte und das Schluchzen verebbte. Doch die Stille die folgte, war noch schlimmer. Der Verlust hing schwer zwischen ihnen, schwerer als jeder zuvor (und es waren ihrer viele gewesen), eine gähnende Leere völliger Sinnlosigkeit.

Er brauchte allen Mut, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Und als er sie anblickte und sah wie nachtschwarz der Wahnsinn in ihrem Blick brannte, wünschte er, auch er wäre gefallen, statt sie nun so gebrochen zu sehen.

 _Gib mir zurück, was du mir genommen hast_ , flüsterte sie, Überredung in den Fingerkuppen, die leicht, zärtlich über die Sehnen seines Halses glitten und gegen das Flattern seines Herzschlags zur Ruhe kamen.

 _Wenn ich nur könnte_ , antwortete er in die Seidigkeit ihres Haars. _Wenn ich nur könnte, o Herrin…_

 _Aber du kannst, Bruder_ , flüsterte sie, _du kannst mir ein weiteres Kind schenken._

Und obwohl ihr Atem heiß war gegen seine Kehle und ihre Lippen fieberhaft, war alles was er fühlte, wie eine grauenerregende Gletscherkälte sein Herz erfasste.

Der Gedanke war fremd, noch nie hatte er auch nur darüber nachgedacht. Tausend Jahre und mehr hatte kein Zwerg seine Schwester geehelicht, nicht seit langer, langer Zeit. Es war ein alter Brauch, lang vergessen und vergangen. Und doch, wenn es das war, was sie von ihm verlangte, wie konnte er es ihr verwehren? Hatte er nicht gesehen wie Frerins Tod ihren Vater zerstört hatte? (Denn es war nicht recht für einen Vater, eine Mutter, ihre Töchter und Söhne zu überleben.) Und als sie zu ihm gekommen war, hinaufschritt zu seinem Thron, ohne Tränen, ohne Worte, kalt wie Stein, seine wunderschöne Schwester, war er nicht auf die Knie gefallen und hatte er sie um Vergebung gebeten? Hatte er ihn nicht alles versprochen, alles, was sie nur wollte, um Wiedergutmachung zu leisten? Und nun, da sie schlußendlich ihren Preis genannt hatte, war er nicht verpflichtet, sein Wort zu halten?

Mahal, gibt mir Kraft, betete er, als er ihre Hände nahm und sie küsste, vielmehr mit Demut denn mit Leidenschaft.

_Wenn das ist, was Ihr von mir wollt, so will ich Euch gehorchen._

__

Sein Körper ist so sehr Werkzeug wie Waffe, gedacht um zu erschaffen statt zu vernichten, und sogar jetzt, beschädigt und lädiert, folgt er seinem Willen so treu und gehorsam wie eh und je.

Er erlaubt ihrer Berührung, die Hitze in seinem Leib heraufzubeschwören, ein verbotenes Sehnen, das sie mit geschickter Hand zügelt. Er löst die Schnürung seines Hemds, um ihr den Weg freizumachen, seine Haut zu erobern – eine Haut deren Glätte von frischen Verletzungen entstellt ist - und sie drückt ihre Finger mit pervertiertem Geschick in die Wunden, ganz so als erprobe sie seine Geduld. Als zweifle sie an seinem Versprechen, jede Behandlung zu ertragen, die sie als angemessen erachtet.

Er versucht nicht zusammenzuzucken, angesichts des Schmerzes, den ihm ihre Hände zufügen, mancher dumpf, mancher stechend, versucht nicht zusammenzuzucken angesichts der Art und Weise wie sie ihn ansieht, als ob sie ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hätte, als ob er ganz neu und fremd für sie wäre. Er erinnert sich, dass ihre Augen einst von der gleichen Farbe waren wie seine, klarer blasser Winterhimmel. Doch nun ist ihr vormals durchdringender Blick stumpf und trüb. Vielleicht (er)kennt er sie genauso wenig wie sie ihn…

 _Dís_ , flüstert er, um sie aus ihrer Trance zu wecken, aber sie legt nur einen Finger auf seine Lippen und durch all die Jahre und all den Kummer, erhascht er einen Blick auf die strenge, gebieterische Prinzessin, die sie einmal war, als Thrór als König unter dem Berge regierte, die Herrin der Silbernen Quellen, auf deren Geheiß, jeder Einwand verstummte, und er schweigt still.

Sie tritt einen Schritt zurück, während sie die Schnallen und Bänder ihres Gewands löst, um ihren glorreichen Körper zu enthüllen, unversehrtes Gefäß einer beschädigten Seele. Sie ist nicht weniger feurig als jeder andere Zwerg, hart und stark und trotzig, und doch verbaten sie ihr für ihre Ehre und ihr Land zu kämpfen. Er selbst verbat ihr zu kämpfen, sperrte sie in Schmieden und Werkstätten, verurteilte sie zu einem Leben im Dienst von Kunst und Handwerk, bannte sie wie einen Vogel in einen goldenen Käfig. Und als sie sich gegen sein Gebot zur Wehr setzte, erinnerte er sie daran, dass er ihr Herr und König war und sie die Bürde ihres Geschlechts und ihrer edlen Herkunft anders zu tragen hatte als andere. Und doch, letzten Endes war es dieser Versuch sie zu schützen, an dem sie zerbrach.

Er zwingt sich zu lächeln, dieses zärtliche, liebevolle, o so traurige Lächeln, und dann kniet er, mit niedergeschlagenem Blick, vor seiner Königin nieder. Er wartet darauf, dass sie zuschlägt, wartet auf strafende Nägel und zornige Finger, doch statt dessen umfängt ihre Hand sanft sein Gesicht, eine Geste die schließlich die Tränen herbeiruft, eine heiße Welle von Reue und Verzweiflung. Alles ist gut, sagt sie, genau wie sie mit ihren Söhnen sprach, als sie noch klein waren. Niedliche Zwerglinge, alle beide, wie könnte er das je vergessen. Ihr Jubel war seine Sonne, ihr Gelächter die Melodie seines Herzens. Ihr Glanz strahlt fort, sogar jetzt, da sie unter kaltem Stein ruhen.

Dennoch überwiegt die Grausamkeit ihrer Mutter ihre Gnade.

Sie kommt näher, bis sie allzu nah ist und allzu nackt und er sie riechen kann, die verderbliche Lockung des Fleisches, wie ein Irrlicht, das ihn in seinen Untergang führt. Er möchte vorgeben, abgestoßen zu sein, angewidert, doch um ehrlich zu sein, ist sein Körper willig, eifrig sogar, vor jedem Befehl. Er muss sich nicht dazu zwingen, das hier zu tun, er muss nur loslassen und dem Pfad folgen, den sie vorgezeichnet hat.

Seine großen, kriegsmüden Hände umfassen ihre weichen Waden und während sie unter dieser ersten Berührung erbebt, fährt er über die festen Muskeln hinauf zu den Kehlen ihrer Knie, und staunt über die Seidigkeit ihres Haars und die Zartheit ihrer Haut. Er hält sie fest, als sein Mund sich auf ihrem Schoß niederlässt, und sie zittert wenn seine Lippen leicht über ihren Pelz streifen, zittert angesichts der Hitze seines Atems und der flinken Zunge, die sie mit vollendeter Geschicklichkeit öffnet.

Sie ist feucht, so feucht dass sein Herz schmerzt und die Glut in ihm aufwallt. Es ist so falsch und doch fühlt es sich so richtig an, dass es ihn nicht kümmert. Der Gold-Rausch beginnt ihn zu befallen, hämmert das uralte Mantra durch seine Adern mit steigendem Nachdruck. Mein, mein, mein. Er taucht in sie ein mit niederträchtigem Hunger und zwergischer Gier, labt sich an ihrer Lust, bis ihre starken Beine zittern und beben und ihre Erlösung ihm, recht wörtlich, auf der Zunge liegt. Erst dann lässt er von ihr ab.

Ihr Körper verströmt die Schmelzofen-Hitze des Begehrens, beinahe versengend, doch darunter, an den äußeren Grenzen seiner Wahrnehmung, fühlt er immer noch den Schüttelfrost ihrer Krankheit. Ihre Hände vergraben in seinem Haar, kann er nicht einmal feststellen, ob sie nur auf seinen Schädel ruhen oder sich tückisch hineinbohren. Es existiert nichts mehr als ihr Geschmack und sein Verlangen, das pocht und pulsiert und fordert. Oder so macht er sich weis.

__

Sie erlaubt seinen Händen über ihren Körper zu wandern, über scharfe Kanten und sanfte Kurven, ein Leib, der wie ein verschwommenes Spiegelbild seiner selbst ist. Der gleiche Stolz, die gleiche Stärke, das gleiche Blut. Sie liegt vor ihm, offen für seine Berührung, nackt und wunderschön auf dem königlich blauen Bettzeug, und er lässt seine Hände über sie gleiten in Verehrung und Reue. Er weiß was er tun muss, was er versprochen hat. Und er will es und er kann es nicht wollen.

 _Es ist zu spät für Zweifel, Bruder_ , murmelt sie und greift nach ihm, um ihn vorwärts zu ziehen, mit unwiderstehlicher Kraft, und er gehorcht ihrem Wunsch und legt sich über sie, auf sie, sein mächtiger Körper wie eine Decke, wie ein Schild, wie eine Waffe. Ich werde ihr Untergang sein, denkt er, was auch immer sie verlangt, dies wird sie vernichten, wird das dürftige Band zerreißen, das uns noch verbindet.

Und er stellt sich vor, wie sie an seiner Seite steht, gekrönt von Juwelen und Mithril, wie es einer Königin von Erebor geziemt, Schwester-Frau des Königs unter dem Berge. Er sieht ihr ungebändigtes rabenschwarzes Haar, – wie seines – vom Silber der Kummers geziert, sieht es im Wind wehen wie ein Banner über dem Schlachtfeld. Und er sieht das stolze Schwellen ihres Leibs, Zeugnis ihres Trotz und ihrer Verderbtheit, und sie ist herrlich und schrecklich zugleich, die trauernde Herrin Dís.

Wenn es ihr Wunsch ist, soll es geschehen.

Der Atem ist roh wie Schmerz in ihm, und heiß wie Blut, als er seine Hände unter ihre Schenkel schiebt, die sich willig um ihn schlingen und ihn näher ziehen – sie fühlt sich schon jetzt köstlich an und so sündhaft wie Gift – und ihre Finger senken sich auf seine Schultern und spornen ihn an und er gehorcht, und holt sie noch dichter heran, so dicht, dass er beinahe in ihr ist, dass sie beinahe ein Leib sind, ein Fleisch.

 _Thorin_ , sagt sie, Befehl und Bitte und Gesetz und dann bewegt sie sich vorwärts, denn sie ist ihm ebenbürtig, war es schon immer, in jeder Hinsicht, jeder Fertigkeit, die sie ihr erlaubten, und er ist was ihr zusteht. Er gehört ihr, jetzt und für immer, solange bis seine Schuld beglichen ist.

 _Vergib mir, Schwester_ , flüstert er mit brechender Stimme, als er in sie dringt. _Vergib mir._


End file.
